


Poison Ivy Sucks

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Marvel Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bumped up to T rating for slight suggestiveness, F/M, Loki cares, Poison Ivy SUCKS, Poison Ivy as in the plant not the character, Reader-Insert, This is marvel universe not DC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Based on the literal hell that is my life rn after I had made the dumb mistake of walking barefoot in the untamed property of my dad's backyard right into some poison ivy. I had flip flops but they kinda...were ruined by mud.Anyway wanted to write something with Loki so...here ya go.





	Poison Ivy Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Read summary for notes really. 
> 
> Also the part about the reader having gone to the hospital before is actually based off my last experience with poison ivy. (Btw I keep spelling poison as poision URGH). I ended up having to go to the emergency room cuz i was having a severe allergic reaction so I stopped breathing for a minute. 
> 
> Fun fun am I right?

"Owie!" 

You hissed in pain. 

From the tips of your toes, the sole of your feet, the heels, to your ankle was itching. You had already scratched at it too roughly and left a few bleeding scrapes and cuts from scratching at your delicate skin so much. 

It was driving you crazy. 

"Would you stop that mortal!" Loki barked at you. 

"I can't help it! It itches!" You defended your whines and groans of pain. 

"Leave it alone." He ordered. 

"Well no dip Sherlock! If I could I would! But it's poison ivy, it doesn't work like that." 

Loki arched a curious brow. 

"Do you not know the plant?" 

"Of course I do!" He sassed, though you both knew he didn't know what it was. 

"Well it's a plant that likes to grow in mossy, foresty areas and usually has a shine to it from it's poisionous sap. When you touch it or in my case step on it, it leads to a really bad rash." You explained. 

"Last time I had it I had to go to the hospital." You added. 

"Poisonous sap? Are you going to be alright? Mortals are after all so weak."

Despite his harsh tone you could still see his concern under his sass. 

"I'll be fine. Just as long as I don't scratch." 

Which you were doing at the moment. 

"Stop that!" Loki ordered. 

"I only stop scratching under my control dimwit." You snapped. 

You stopped scratching and Loki winced at how red the tops of your feet were. They were covered in scratches and scrapes, a few bleeding. 

"Do you think you can get me the anti-itch cream and gauze wrap please?" You sighed. 

Loki sighed like the drama queen he was and snapped his book shut. Thankfully he did return with your requested items. 

You took the cream and started rubbing it in up to your ankles where it especially was beginning to itch. Once you were satisfied you decided to wrap up your feet. However it was more easier sad than done..

Loki watched as you struggled to tie the gauze tight enough and manuver it so it wouldn't bunch or twist.

"Do you require some assistance?" He smirked. 

"Please." You sighed in annoyance. 

He grabbed your ankles and turned you around so you were facing him. He took the gauze from you and almost expertly wrapped your feet. From the edge of your toes, to the top of your feet, to your heel, to your ankle. It took him let than a minute to complete two layers of the stuff to keep you from scratching at it. 

He did the same to your other foot until that one was wrapped up tight like a Christmas present as well. 

"Thanks." You said. 

Loki only huffed in response before storming off to deliver the items back.

A while later you were still feeling a tad itchy. 

You squirmed in your seat on the couch trying to watch the TV but your ankles were really itchy. 

You reached down and tried to scratch against the fabric but it didn't work. Instead you found the best way to scratch was to rub the area with the gauze. 

It took you a second to realize what had happened. Loki grabbed your wrists and pulled them away from your ankles, pulling them towards him far enough that you had to face him. 

"Stop scratching at it!" He ordered. 

"I would if i could!" You yelled back, "You stupid gods dont understand how much of a pain in the butt it is to not scratch at poision ivy!" 

You yelped as you were suddenly shoved down so your back hit the couch. Loki was leaning over you with his knees by your hips and your wrists pinned onto the cushions. 

His face was only inches away from you. You wanted to struggle but your mind was enraptured by the position you were in. 

"(Name) stop scratching or I will make you stop!" 

He noticed the flush adoring your cheeks and grinned leaning closer. 

"You're such a bad girl for scratching at it." 

Instantly your face became brighter and he laughed mockingly at you. 

"Mortals are so precious." 

He leaned down and left a peck against your cheek before getting off you. 

"What was that all about?!" You shrieked. 

"What was what all about?" You jumped seeing Steve had walked in. 

When had he...? 

Loki! 

You glanced at him and he grinned. 

You were so gonna kick that god's ass later!...


End file.
